The invention relates to an image adjusting apparatus, and in particular to an image adjusting apparatus used for adjusting color of an image.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art, which may be related to various aspects of the present invention, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Similar to a general cathode ray tube (CRT), a field emission display (FED) emits light by beaming high-energy electrons to an image component (pixel) of a screen, and the electronic energy is transformed to visible light by excited fluorescent material. A conventional CRT scans a grating of a screen with one or three electron beams. On the contrary, an FED scans color components of each pixel with a fixed electron beam. Comparing distances between a source of electron beams and the screen for a conventional CRT, and an electron source and a screen for an FED, the FED distance is much shorter. In addition, FEDs are energy efficient when compared to CRTs. Accordingly, FEDs have recently become popular.
For an FED, however, color shift occurs when color of red, green, and blue of each pixel changes as the lightness changes, thereby color of an image is distorted. Accordingly, there is a need for a technology to address the color shift problems which occur in an image under low lightness.
Accordingly, an image adjusting apparatus is needed to adjust color in an image under low lightness, thereby improving quality of image.